Guardians of the Night
Guardians of the Night is a guild founded by Adidawn. Requirements *You should be able to commuicate in english, you dont have to be fluent, it just makes things easir if everyone can understand one another *If you are only interested in lvling we dont mind letting you come and fight with us but we wont power lvl you that is your own job to get the experience you need for later lvls *You dont have to be a certain class to join, and it would be very nice if a Eniripsa would join us, we could bend the lvl 20 limit if a eniripsa wanted to join ;) *If you are 20 or older then get lost - this is a pure kids guild and grown-ups ruin the fun or if you think that you are a know-it-all and you tell other members what to do then you can get lost even more quicker than the geezers (20 or older people) If you think that you furfil all of these requirements and you want to join, then try to pm one of these people and ask them to invite you: :*Adidawn :*Shwoob :*Ghostfang-ii :*Taimon :*harfangthree Rules 1. Be friendly because there are a lot of lowish lvls in this guild dont laugh at them if they ask you for help, or if you dont know something ask a higher lvled person with more experience in the game, thats what guilds are for! we dont mind dirty jokes just be nice to other members 2. Do stuff If you see the guild as a thingymabob that doesnt do anything then you might as well leave this guild, we should fight and lvl up together not be some sort of xp sucking leech History I was in many guilds but my favorite one was the guild Kenshin. I was a protector there when I was selling some old gobball gear when someone who was overloaded Dropped a guildogem!!!!! I just happened to be next to him when I picked it up, I didn't actually see what it was and when I was looking thourgh my inventory I thought that it was just another bit of ore!!! Then my brother saw it and went crazy that I was wandering around for almost a month with a guildogem without actually knowing it, we wanted to create a guild as soon as possible, but we were F2P so we couldn't create it, then when we finally got it we made this guild. At first i had no idea of what to call it, but we finally settled on this name. The first members (other than the ones on our accounts) were Ghostfang-ii, Shwoob, Coolwi, Mystry, Oscarpip and Vocator. Some of the Members Adidawn-''' The leader of the guild who is a Xelor and like fighting Bworks and north of sulfolkia and scaras.(max hit 200 taking 3ap) 'Shwoob-' One of the many Second in command, a lvl 40ish Cra who enjoys fighting big Scaraleaf fight in a group with harfangthree and kingsu, although he can solo 2 blue scaras. (max hit 150) 'Oscarpip-' A sadida who is on the same account as shwoob but but isnt a powerful and shwoob is (max hit N/A) 'Ghostfang-ii-' A very powerful lvl 30ish iop who is a second in command. he is also the most trusted member of this guild.(max hit 150) '''harrfangthree A very strong lvl 64 sram who is str/air based hybrid for low lvls and is going to reset stats for air he has most of aerdala set ready for lvl 70 mainly fights fungi masters,raul mops and kanis if you wanna come just PM me ^^ (max hit 404) If you are a guild member then you are welcome to write a bit about your character but don't write 2000ish-word reports - just a few word and don't tell exaggerated things or brag about yourself and don't be mean to other guild members Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds Messages -Shwoob how did you do that guild logo thing -harfangthree 'If you are a guild member then you are welcome to write a bit about your character but don't write 2000ish-word reports - just a few word and don't tell exaggerated things or brag about yourself and don't be mean to other guild members' yeah right adidawn u put me as a noob with tiny little gay daggers..... Ranking On-Trial > Apprentice > Guard > Second in command > Leader This is the order of the ranking, the more xp you give to the guild the higher rank and the more rights you will get, and as you see there are only a few ranks in this guild. This is because we only have a few members, so it is easir to manage. Once the number of guild members increases more ranks and more rights will be added. If i forget to change your rank after you have reached a certain limit please tell me and I will change it. Also alot of guilds give you a fixed amount of 'xp given to guild' but not in this guild, if you want to have no rights or no high rank then change it to zero, but i think that ~10% is the best. If you have given a enormous amount of xp to the guild or if you are a trustworth person you will get more rights, or sometimes, all of them. (please remember that as the members get to higher lvls the limit to become second in command will be moved up and I will change the limit displayed on this page). When you get into the guild you will be moved to the rank that matches your xp given to guild as soon as possible Second in command-''' are members who have given '''1500 or more xp and who are trusted or long-time members of the guild If you are second in command you will be given these rights: * Manage the Rank * Invite new members * Ban members * Manage your distribution of xp * Set or remove a Collector * Collect Resources from the Collector * Collect Kamas from the Collector * Collect Items from the Collector * Use the Paddocks * Fit the Paddocks * Manage other player's Mounts (formerly, second-in-commands used to have all the rights but a former member, harrfangthree, has unlearnt a preceptor spell without telling anyone else, and wasted 20 points, so we aren't taking the risk that that will happen again.) Protector-''' are members who have given '''1500 or more xp to the guild. If you are a protector you will be given these right: * Invite new members * Manage your distribution of xp * Set or remove a Collector * Collect Resources from the Collector * Collect Kamas from the Collector * Collect Items from the Collector * Use the Paddocks * Fit the Paddocks Guard-''' is given to people who have given '''200 - 1500 xp to the guild. If you are guard you will be given these rights: * Invite new members * Manage your distribution of xp * Set or remove a Collector * Use the Paddocks * Fit the Paddocks Apprentice-''' is given to people who have given '''0 - 200 xp to the guild. If you are guard you will be given these rights: * Invite new members * Manage your distribution of xp * Set or remove a Collector (if you misuse a right then it will be taken away from you and if you are a person that I know i can trust you will be given more rights but I wont change your rank because that wouldnt be fair to other members) Guild Places We don't have a guild house or paddock, but we are trying to get a paddock because some of our members are nearing lvl 60, and Adidawn and harrfangthree want to be dragonterkey-breeders. It would be very nice if a member had a house or paddock and they made it into a guild house/paddock so that the rest of the guild can use it. Please do not edit this page unless you are a member of this guiild